A Feeling I Could Be Someone
by CeffylGwyn
Summary: Anja witnesses the death of a man before her eyes, but things are not all as they seem. Wallander is on the case, and Magnus feels himself drawn to this young woman with the captivating green eyes. He knows she's lying about her circumstances, but what else could be behind those sad eyes? *COMPLETE*
1. A Twist Of Fate

**A/N:** This is a little random for me, and not in a fandom I usually apply myself to but oh well!

I was inspired after watching Wallander, enjoying the show, falling in love with Tom Hiddleston and listening to 'Fast Car' (not necessarily in that order :P)

I did post something under the same name yesterday, but I decided to redo it - it was shoddy, skipped the whole start of the story and not at all acceptable, so I hope you will forgive me. (I really do hate doing things without putting my all in) :)

So now, from the BEGINNING this time...

Review, Follow, Favourite and hopefully ENJOY! :)

_All Copyrights belong to their respective authors I'm just having a little fun (This is the first and only time I will say it :P)  
_

* * *

I.

Anja Fahlstrom walked along the quaint street, posting leaflets in every mailbox she passed. Her long, curly brown hair was pulled back in an untidy plait, and her green eyes appeared luminous against her thin cheeks.

Head down, she pulled up her hoodie in an attempt to block out the freezing cold that chilled her to the bone. Anja could feel the mist being created by her every breath blow back into her face, the wind nipping at every exposed inch of skin.

Shivering, her frozen hands struggled to fit the pamphlets she was being paid to distribute into peoples letterboxes. Anja turned the corner at the end of the street and abruptly ran into a heavily clothed figure, walking the other way. With a whoompf, the leaflets clutched in her hand's went flying and they both stumbled, the other person falling into the snow

'I am so sorry!' Anja exclaimed, ignoring the leaflets that were slowly being blown away by the wind as she raced to the prone figure. 'Here let me help you...'

Whatever she was about to say was cut off as she pulled her suddenly sticky hands away from the person's chest. All the colour drained from Anja's face as she lifted her hands to her face, covered in the blood of the figure before her.

• • •

'Right, what've we got ?' Kurt Wallander asked, sitting down at the large table and taking a swig of his coffee. The clock ticked 5pm and several officers were already packing their things away.

'One dead man, name unknown, approximately fifty-one years of age.' Magnus Martinsson said as he walked around the table, handing out profiles to the other detectives, Anne-Britt Hoglund and Karl Svedburg. 'Multiple stab wounds to the chest.'

'Says here we've got a witness?' Anne queried as she frowned at the pages in front of her.

'Yes. Anja Fahlstrom, twenty-two years of age, no place of residence named. She was delivering pamphlets at the time when she ran into him. Apparently she called for help as soon as she discovered he was injured.' Magnus replied, sitting down and relaxing back onto his own chair. 'She's been taken to the hospital for shock, the blood was a bit much for her presumably.'

'Have we got a statement yet?' Kurt asked abruptly, thumbing through the brief. When Magnus shook his head, Wallander stood, 'Well then that's what we're doing now. Martinsson, you're with me, Hoglund and Svedburg, see if you can find out anything else about our victim.'

'On it.' Anne and Karl replied as one, as the room erupted in a flurry of activity as detectives collected coats and gloves.

• • •

'Are you Anja Fahlstrom?' Wallander asked the young woman sitting alone on a hospital chair. Her eyes just stared blankly back at him and he sighed as he reiterated his question. 'I'm detective Kurt Wallander, and this is my associate, Magnus Martinsson. We're here to talk about what happened to you today.'

Anja nodded back mutely, suddenly able to speak as a lump formed in her throat. The detectives could see the traces of blood still on her shaking hands, and Magnus; suddenly feeling sorry for the situation this young woman found herself in, sat down next to her, placing a soft hand on her arm.

'Can you tell us exactly what happened Miss...it is Miss?' Magnus asked gently, receiving her nod of assent, before continuing, 'Tell us what happened Miss Fahlstrom.'

'I was delivering pamphlets along a street, and suddenly as I walked around a corner, I ran into a man, accidently knocking him into the snow.' Anja said softly, having to stop to clear her throat, 'When I tried to help him I found he was injured, and I...I got..I...blood,' she took a deep, shaky breath, steading herself before continuing with more conviction. 'I found I had blood on my hands after I touched him.'

'What did you do after that Miss Fahlstrom?' Kurt asked, scribbling in a small notebook he had pulled from a coat pocket

Anja's eyes became unfocused as she stared straight ahead. 'I didn't know what to do - I didn't even think about the phone in my pocket, so I ran up to the closest house and got the owners to call an ambulance.' she replied. 'That is all.'

'You were taken here as you were in shock?' Magnus asked her and Anja turned to face him as she answered his question.

'Yes, apparently.' she said vaguely, her eyes flickering shut, a tired hand ghosting over her face, 'I'm more just tired now I think.'

Wallander looked up from his notebook, flipping it shut, 'Well that will be all for now Miss Fahlstrom.' he said, looking over the young woman in front of him, 'Will you be going home now?' when she nodded mutely back at him, he continued, 'Do you have anyone to pick you up?'

Anja looked up at him with startled eyes, 'No..yes...I, erm well...no.' she stuttered. When she saw the raised eyebrows of the two men, she blushed and coughed awkwardly, 'No Sir I don't.'

Kurt turned to Magnus, his raised brow almost disappearing into his hair line. The younger man stood, and turned to her, his eyes kind as they looked down at her. 'I'll take you home then.' he said, ignoring her protests, 'Don't argue, you're in no state to drive, and the weather's too bad to walk in.'

Anja gave them both a shy half-smile as she stood and followed them out of the hospital. Once in the car park, the two men went their separate ways and she followed Magnus to his vehicle, tapping her hands against her side anxiously.

• • •

'So...' Magnus said after they had been driving for a few moments, smiling over at the woman in the seat beside him, 'Where am I going?'

Anja remained silent for a moment, mulling over what to tell him, 'Wendts Väg.' she said, giving him a shy smile, 'Do you know where that is?'

'Off Saftsjöbadsvägen yes?' he replied.

'Yes. Well done inspector Martinsson.' Anja grinned, 'You know your streets well.'

'Comes with the job,' Magnus replied flippantly, his eyes flicking over to her in a smile, 'Call me Magnus, please.'

'Alright,' she smiled shyly back at him. 'I am just 'Anja' to you also then...Magnus.'

They settled into a comfortable silence and Anja watched as the snow drifted down in light flakes from the dark sky. The snow swirled past the car as it turned onto the quiet street. 'Tell me which one's yours.' Magnus said quietly.

Suddenly anxious, Anja began to fiddle with her hands as she fretted about what to do. 'Uhhh that one.' she pointed to a pretty pair of cottages and Magnus pulled to the curb, and stopped the car. 'Thankyou for taking me home,' Anja said, giving him a tentative smile, 'I'm sorry that I cannot ask you in, but I would just like to rest tonight. I will wave you off.'

'Wait one moment,' Magnus called, leaning over the gear stick as she opened the door of the car. 'We'll need a contact number, just if there are any further questions please Anja.'

'Of course, sorry.' Anja shook her head before reciting the number to him, which he clicked into his mobile.

'Thankyou Anja.' Magnus said, flashing a smile at her, as she stepped from the vehicle.

'Maybe I'll see you again Magnus.' Anja replied, as she shut the door, giving him a wave as he drove off.

Pulling her thin jacket closer, Anja looked longingly at the quaint house she had pointed out as her own, before walking off down the road. She walked through several streets, slugging through the snow until she came to her home.

She jumped the run-down fence and walked through the ramshackle garden to her front door. The windows in the decrepit house were dark and the door stuck as she shoved it open. Anja tried to flick on the light as she entered and cursed when the bulb blew. Shivering from the cold, she went out to one of the back rooms, and collected several blankets. She peeled off her wet clothes and curled up under the blankets on the tattered couch that served as her bed, she fell asleep, facing nightmares of dark figures covered in blood. Upon entering the house, she had failed to notice through all the snow, the dark car that had followed her.

• • •

Magnus had seen her enter the crumbling house and immediately knew she had been too embarrassed to show him her real home. He had seen the discomfort and shame in her emerald green eyes before she had randomly picked a pretty cottage.

Pity surged in him for the young woman as slowly, he turned the car around. Tomorrow, he would report to Kurt and let him know about Anja's circumstances, but for tonight, he was too tired to think.

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know if you think this is worth continuing! It was just completely random after watching 'Wallander' in one of my classes :)


	2. Revelations

**A/N:** Hey there everybody! Really glad/amazed at how many people have read/reviewed/favourited/followed! Thankyou so much guys and special thanks to **lokiworshiper13**, **jobogtheqwerty**, **whatcatydidnext**, and a **Guest **reviewer. Your feedback made my day - This ones for y'all! :)

Please note that I changed and edited a little of the first chapter - grammar etc was atrocious! GAH! I am ashamed :P

Well without much further ado - Read, Review, Follow and Favourite. Most importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

II.

'I'm telling you Kurt, it's not what you think!' Magnus said in exasperation, 'Trust me on this!'

'Magnus, a man is dead, stabbed in cold blood numerous times, and that girl is hiding something!' Wallander growled, 'We don't need another one of your not-well thought out hypotheses. What I think IS the logical conclusion -whatever she knows could help us solve this case!'

'You're wrong about her you know. She's got nothing to do with this man's death.' Magnus maintained, setting his mouth in a grim line and pushing a hand through his curls as he spoke 'She was just unlucky enough to be there when he died!'

'If that's so, then explain this Magnus,' Kurt said, pulling out a photograph from a file on his desk. The younger man walked around the table and peered at the print Wallander held out to him for inspection. 'It seems she's not as clean as you thought she was.'

Kurt left the photo in Magnus' hands, and continued talking, the younger mans face becoming grimmer and grimmer as he studied the image. 'Anja Marie Fahlstrom. Convicted at the age of 18 for assault and intent to inflict grievous bodily harm.' his voice was rising in pitch, and suddenly he turned and pointed to Magnus, his emotions seeming to spill over, 'THIS is the young woman you insist has no possible connection to the man's death!'

The younger man gave no reply and simply frowned at the photo, taking in the picture of the frightened young girl with the captivating green eyes. She was looking hopelessly from the witness box to the audience of the court room and he firmly squashed the pity for her that was once again rising in him.

'What was her statement?' Magnus asked, finally raising his eyes to the older man's before tossing the photo on the desk. 'Who was the victim of her attack?'

Kurt waved his hand in dismissal 'That is unimportant, what is important however is that this woman has a history of violence.'

Magnus set his mouth in a hard line, and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked to his boss. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Get down to her house and question her.' Wallander said, sighing as the younger man's face became puzzled. 'What now Martinsson?'

'Sir, are you sure?' he asked tentatively, 'What will you be doing?'

'I've got better things to do, like going and talking with the coroner, of which I am already late.' Kurt replied sharply, moving out from his desk. The annoying ringtone of his phone buzzed loudly, interrupting them before he pulled the offending technology from a pocket and shooed Magnus off as he answered it. ' Wallander speaking.'

• • •

The man flicked the switch of his lighter, huddling under his jacket, and sucking in the warmth of his cigarette as he tried to escape the winter chill. Taking the joint from his mouth with dirty and callused hands, he exhaled the cloud from his lungs into the night air.

'Nordby!' A deep voice called and the man turned to the sound. Spotting a figure on the other side of the street, he dropped his cigarette in the snow and scuffed it out with his heavily booted foot.

'Took your bloody time!' Nordby growled as the other man led him down an alley and into a small and darkened door. All he received was a grunt in reply as the two men walked down a dimly lit staircase and into a storage room, packed to the roof with boxes.

The pair wound their way through the maze, coming to a halt somewhere in the center of the room. 'Show me.' Nordby commanded gruffly and the other man complied, dropping to the floor and ripping open the top of a box.

He reached inside the wood shavings and pulled out a small package wrapped in plastic, passing it to the standing man. Nordby opened it and pulled out the plant matter, running it through his fingers and smelling it. Assessing its quality.'Good.' he grunted, passing it back to the kneeling figure.

'When will we be paid?' The man said, shutting the box and rising to his feet, 'We offer you quality but you have still not shown the money.'

Nordby laughed, lighting up another cigarette and clapping the other man on the back. 'All in good time.' he replied, drawing the smoke into his lungs 'There is a little something I must deal with first.'

• • •

Anja had just left home in beanie and scarf and was walking along Wendts Väg, when a dark car pulled up beside her. Magnus' unruly hair popped up over on the drivers side and she found herself staring once more into bright blue eyes.

'Miss Fahlstrom, do you think I could talk with you for a moment please.' he said, 'We need some information about the case. Come in the car, it is warmer in here.'

'Alright, thankyou Magnus,' Anja tried to smile at him, but he was already gone. Disappearing into the warmth of the car and slamming the door. Anja slid into the car and settled herself onto the seat, waiting for the man beside her to say something.

'So Miss Fahlstrom, why didn't you tell me about your criminal record?' Magnus asked a little too harshly, pulling out a notebook from his pocket and turning his clear blue gaze on her.

'I thought I was to be Anja?' she frowned at his cold and indifferent expression, so unlike the one she had seen when they had first met.

'I would prefer to keep things professional if we could.' Magnus replied stiffly, 'Could you answer the question please?'

'Fine Detective Martinsson' Anja replied icily, stressing the word denoting his position and turning her head to look out the window to the frozen world around them. 'I did not tell you, amazingly, because a) it completely slipped my mind as I had just run into basically a dead man walking and had blood all over me; and b) you did not ask.' she said sarcastically

Magnus had turned a dark shade of red at her words, a blush of embarrassment covering his cheeks as he glared at her. 'There is no need for cheek Miss Fahlstrom!' he snapped at her.

'There is no need to be rude Detective!' Anja replied just as sharply, turning to scowl straight back at him. They sat in silence for a moment, the confines of the car becoming almost claustrophobic to Anja with the thickness of the tension that hovered in the air. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, 'It is not something I like to talk about detective.' she said uncomfortably.

'Nevertheless Miss Fahlstrom,' he replied, 'It is necessary.'

Anja nodded and cleared her throat again, 'When I was 18 I had a teacher by the name of Nigel Alsvik. He was an utterly vile, perverted man and I hated - and still do hate him; more than any other person on this planet' she spat darkly, unwilling to face the man beside hers curious and shocked gaze she stared out the window, 'One day, when there were no others in the classroom, he assaulted me and told me never to tell anyone because in his words 'what was the point, they would never believe a little nobody like you over a respected professor like me' and he was right. I didn't tell anyone, but the next day I brought a knife to school and when he came to close to me I went for him.'

She took a deep breath and turned to look Magnus in the eye. 'I somehow, after all that happened do not regret it. I did not kill him after all,' Anja said darkly, a ghost of a bitter smile playing on her lips, 'Just left a little permanent reminder for him never to touch anyone again.'

She knew she had shocked the detective into silence, and somewhere in the depths of his eyes she saw something like pity, buried deep under duty.

The silence was interrupted by the insistent ringing of a cell phone, Magnus' cell phone, which he flipped open and answered, albeit a little hoarsely. 'Hello. DI Martinsson here.' he said, 'Yes Kurt she's here. Yes we can. Alright. On our way.'

Saying that he flipped the phone shut and started the car. 'We need to see if you can identify the body.' he said, glancing over to the woman beside him, a pang of regret niggling inside his chest. 'I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable to be relived.'

Anja just nodded, and stared out the window, her mind replaying memories and old wounds that would rather have been left unopened.

• • •

Magnus led Anja down into the morgue, where they were to meet the coroner. As she walked she took in the stark concrete walls and sterile smell as she steeled herself for what she was about to see. When they came the to door, Magnus pushed it open and ushered her inside to the other, waiting detectives.

Kurt, busy talking with the coroner looked up when they entered and walked over to the pair, nodding for the coroner to remove the sheet that covered the body.

'Do you know this man Miss Fahlstrom?' Wallander asked, looking into the younger woman's face which had become pale at the sight of the dead man.

Anja tried to say something, but no words came from her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut, 'Yes detective.' she whispered, opening her eyes and looking directly into those of the Wallander. 'That is my father.'


	3. All Is Forgiven

**A/N:** Hiya ta guys! Chapter 3 is HEEEERRRREEEE! (Yay) Took me a while, but it's done...not 100% sure I',m all that happy with it though...

BIG thankyou to **thunderyoshi** for following and favouriting and especially to **TheShireOfAsgard**, who, albeit unknowingly, got my butt into gear for writing up the next few chapters.

So just letting you guys know tt will be at least 8 chapters long, maybe more - I'll let y'all know when I'm done :)

So, Read, Review, Favourite, Follow, and most importantly ENJOY!

* * *

III.

Anne-Britt watched Magnus stare at his computer screen over the rim of her coffee cup. She was beginning to get a faint inkling of the reasoning behind his glum appearance. With a sigh she stood up and walked over to his desk; coming from behind, she could see that for all the other mans concentrated glare at the screen, he was only drawing squares with his cursor.

'You like her don't you?' Anne-Britt asked, startling Magnus from his doodling, making him jump and scramble for several documents on his desk.

'Wha-who, oh Anne-Britt.' he replied with a cough, shuffling the papers in his hand and standing from his chair to move to the photocopier. 'I'm not sure what you're talking about, or who for that matter.'

Anne-Britt snorted in disbelief 'Sure you don't.' she said sardonically, propping herself up on a nearby table and watching as the curly haired man fumbled with the papers and the photocopier, 'And I'm a fairy princess. Come on. You know you can talk to me Magnus'

'There's nothing to talk about Anne-Britt.' Magnus replied, and was she mistaken or did she detect a faint bitter note to his voice?

'So where is she now?' Anne-Britt asked nonchalantly.

'Kurt's been questioning her for the last...' Magnus trailed off when he realised what he'd just said; and a triumphant smile plastered itself on Anne-Britt's face as she flicked her hair back in the satisfaction of a job well done. 'Damn photocopier!' he growled, pressing buttons, and making short bleeps escape from the machine. 'I thought I asked for it to get fixed a month ago!'

'I'm waiting Magnus.' Anne-Britt smirked, 'You like her don't you?'

Magnus just continued to glare at the errant machine, and press random buttons as the woman beside him waited patiently. ''Like' as you put it does not come into it.' he said sourly, 'Pity maybe yes.'

Anne-Britt just raised her eyebrows at that, Magnus' eyes flickering in her direction once before reverting back to the machine in front of him. 'Alright,' he said, 'Yes I LIKE her. She's had a hard life that no-one deserves to go through, one that I can't relate to whatsoever. Happy?'

'Quite,' Anne-Britt replied flippantly, slipping off the table and heading for the door, 'A distraction would be good for you, even if the distraction is part of a homicide case. You spend FAR too much time with your computer Magnus.'

Magnus glared at the dark haired woman as she disappeared out of the room, before her head popped back in, with another request 'Oh and Magnus, would you mind getting me a coffee? Get Kurt one too while your at it.' Anne-Britt asked, before she disappeared once more, leaving Magnus to growl at the machine in front of him, before he shoved the papers onto the copier and headed out to obediently find the requested coffee.  
• • •

'How long has it been since you last saw your father Anja?' Wallander asked, placing his hands on the steel desk between them.

'Ahhh, about five years,' Anja replied, her voice wavering, 'I stopped getting letters and phone-calls from him about two years ago. That was when I moved and changed my phone number so he couldn't contact me.'

Kurt studied the young woman in front of him, his sharp eyes assessing the way her body was slumped as she stared at a corner of the table, not looking at him as he spoke. 'And why did you do that exactly?' he asked, 'What did he do that made you break off all contact with him?'

'I ahh...he' Anja tried to answer before her voice caught and broke.

'It's alright, take your time.' Wallander said, and leaned back a little.

Anja laughed harshly, 'It's not even that bad, I've known families with far worse stories.' she cleared her throat and looked up at the detective. 'My father was an alcoholic, and as a result, my mother and I barely had enough money to keep everything together. He wasn't a violent alcoh...'

She was broken off as the door opened and Magnus stepped inside, carrying a tray with a cup of take-away coffee on it.'Kurt I have a coffee for you,' he said, passing the tray to the older man, 'Oh, Anja, sorry I should have thought maybe you'd like one.'

'No, thankyou detective,' Anja replied softly, her eyes once more drifting back to the table corner 'It's alright, I don't drink coffee.'

'Oh, ok...' Magnus seemed at a loss for words for a moment before he turned back to Wallander, 'Do you need me to stay and take notes?' he asked, 'Anne-Britt's already spoken to the coroner who wants to talk to you as soon as you're finished in here.'

Kurt considered him for a moment, his eyes flickering to the silent woman across from him, 'Do you mind Miss Fahlstrom?'

'No of course not detective.' she replied, not even looking up at the men as Magnus shut the door and took a seat further back from the table.

'Alright, please continue then Miss.' Wallander nodded for her to keep talking, 'when you're ready.'

Anja took a deep breath and continued, 'I ahh, yeh, he wasn't a violent alcoholic, just a useless one.' She said bitterly, 'Well, until that day when my mother told him to get out and never come back five years ago. He was pissed then; and he slapped her, looked mortified afterwards, but still, he slapped her and I never forgave him.'

Anja sighed, still staring intently at the corner of the table and ignoring the faces of the detectives, as she continued. 'The income we got from him wasn't much considering he drank most of it away, but without it, I had to work after school to help cover costs. Then mum got sick, and I couldn't be in two places at once, I had to be either at the school or at the hospital; and obviously she couldn't work so I was considering dropping out of school when that incident occurred that got me a criminal record.'

Anja smiled bitterly, 'Luckily, I got good referrals, a good judge, and as I was still a juvenile at the time I didn't get sent to gaol. One year of community service, cut down to six months for good behaviour. Things got a little better, but my father was still calling, so mum and I moved. Then, eight months later at mums funeral I got a call, which I ignored, even more-so then I didn't want to talk to him. I changed my number, and so it has just been me since then. I haven't heard or seen him since. I didn't even realise it was him when I ran into him!'

Kurt studied her for a moment, still assessing her. 'Thankyou Miss Fahlstrom, would you mind waiting outside for a moment while I talk to my colleague?'

Anja nodded as she stood and moved to the door, taking her heavy winter coat with her, 'Of course detective.' she replied. As she moved, like a magnet, her eyes were drawn to the younger man whose gaze was focused intently on the paper in front of him, and didn't look up to meet hers as she walked past.

Only when she was gone did Wallander turn to Magnus, 'So, what do you think? Is she telling the truth, would she have the motive...Magnus are you even listening to me?'

'What..yes of course I am Kurt,' Magnus replied, his eyes refocusing on his superior, 'erm, sorry what was that last bit?'  
Kurt leaned over and braced his hands on the back of his chair, 'Girl. Murder. Is she lying. Does she have a motive. Simple.' he said, his voice raising as he made gestures with his hand every time he spoke a sentence. 'It would be helpful Magnus, if you weren't off with the bloody pixies!'

'Fine. No I don't think she did it Kurt.' Magnus snapped testily, getting to his feet, and opening the door to step outside, 'Does that answer your question? I'll take her home now if your done with your questioning, she's been here all day.'

Wallander's mouth settled into a grim line as he nodded his assent, before turning back to lean his hands once more against his chair. His closed eyelids hiding a mind working at a million miles an hour.

They had been driving for several minutes before Anja felt it was time she say something. 'I do not need your pity detective.' she said stoically, 'Neither you nor I can turn back time and there is nothing you need to be sorry for. My life has made me the person I am.'

Anja looked over to the curly haired man and noticed his jaw tighten, as his blue eyes stared at the road ahead. The windscreen wipers brushing away falling snow every second moment, as more and more drifted from the darkening sky.

'I'm ahhh sorry about this morning, Anja, I mean, Miss Fahlstrom.' Magnus said quietly, 'I judged without the full story and I must apologise for it.'

After a moment of silence, Anja spoke up, 'Anja please. That is alright detective. You could not have known.' she said simply, smiling over at the man beside her.

For the first time that day, he truly looked over at her, his face splitting into a smile that reached his eyes 'Magnus.'

'So...Magnus,' Anja laughed awkwardly as his eyes turned back to the road, 'I guess I won't have to show you where I live, after all, last time you followed me home.' she teased a little.

'Quite right.' Magnus replied with a grin. His clear blue eyes once more flickering to her green ones, before turning once more to the quiet street they had turned onto. As they neared her derelict house, a darkened figure ran out in front of the car, causing Magnus to hit the break suddenly and come to a screeching stop; the tires struggling for grip in the snow. Two more figures ran out of the house and hopped into a car on the other side of the road, followed closely by the person they had just almost run over; before setting off and fishtailing around the corner they had just come from.

'Stay here.' Magnus said hurriedly, unclicking his seatbelt and loading his gun; before stepping from the car.

'No!' Anja said fiercely, getting out of the car right behind him. 'You don't know your way around, someone might jump out behind you!'

Magnus let out a frustrated breath through his teeth as he considered her words. 'Fine, but stay here at the fence until I say,' he said, waiting for her to nod her assent before advancing on the house, gun at the ready.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo yeh lot of dialogue that chapter and another cliffy - hope it's to your taste my beloved readers!


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N:** Howdy Peeps! Thanks for those of you that reviewed, favourited and followed, especially my dear new follower **Comegician1** - this one's for you :)

I tried a slightly new approach for this chapter (I think) in the way I wrote it - trying to describe what's happening in the scene a little differently in some places. So I hope it works ok!

Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and most importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

IV.

To Anja it felt like she had been holding her breath for years when Magnus finally reappeared and waved her over. Ducking her head against the wind she ran up the path and met him at the front door. Magnus was leaning around the frame and trying to flick the light switch when she reached him.

'It doesn't work.' Anja said flippantly, taking his hand in hers which seemed to startle him enough to halt his actions.

'Bulbs blown. Follow me closely if you don't want to run into anything.' With that she stepped through the door, brushing against his large frame as she did so, and leading him into her home. 'Watch out for that floorboard,' Anja said, pointing to the right with her free hand through the darkness. 'Completely rotted through.'

There was a whumpf and a loud 'Oof' from Mangus as his hand was torn from her grasp. Quickly, Anja took the last couple of steps towards the next room and flicked the light switch. The scene she saw unfold before her eyes wrenched a hiccup of laughter from her throat.

'I thought I told you to stay behind me, so you wouldn't run into anything!' Anja teased, as she burst into giggles. Magnus really did look ridiculous. Somehow, he had managed to clip himself on her couch, and tangle himself in the blankets strewn over it, all in one completely ungraceful move before falling to the floor.

Clear blue eyes mock-glared up at her, as Anja continued laughing, 'You look wonderful darling!' she grinned, 'You should try that style more often. It suits you'

'Alright then, since you like it so much I can be assured it would suit you also' Magnus replied wickedly, before grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it at her. A move which Anja ducked with a squeal, grabbing another blanket and tossing it over him as he tried to disengage from the rest of the blankets.

'Suck on that Mr Detective!' Anja drawled, snickering as she slipped over the couch headrest to perch herself on the cushioned seat, 'However did you get yourself a job in that profession if you can't even...' That was the last thing she said as her feet were wrenched out from beneath her and Anja fell back into the couch; Magnus, suddenly free from his confines, crawling up beside her.

'I'm not as slow as I look you know,' Magnus said with a smirk as he peered down at her bemused face. With a puff of air from his lungs, he sat up straight and pushed himself up into a seated position on the couch, resting his forearms on his knees and looking around the darkened room, 'Well this is ahhhh, an interesting home.'

Anja raised her eyebrows at his feeble attempt for conversation. 'Right. Whatever you say.' she said shortly, pushing the blankets off herself and standing up. 'Ok well I think you should probably go now, Magnus. As you can see there is no-one here, probably just burglars. I'm pretty sure you scared them off. Thankyou for taking me home again though.'  
Just as Anja was about to make a graceful exit into her tiny kitchen, she caught her foot on a fallen blanket and would have ungracefully stumbled to the floor had a strong arm not slipped around her waist and halted her fall.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Anja could feel Magnus' hot breath on her neck as he spoke to her, 'You are a valuable part of this case and I can't compromise the safety of our one witness so far. You'll need to confirm more things about your father as the case goes on.'

Anja turned so she could look at Magnus; and blushed as eyes the colour of the sky smiled down at her. She could feel the heat vibrating off him as he spoke, and it was making her hair stand on end. When had he gotten so close?  
'I ahhh thankyou, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself.' Anja stammered, suddenly nervous for some reason as she twisted out of his grip.

'Oh I am quite sure you are; however, it is freezing in here, and your home, which doesn't have much an outsider would deem of value to steal -' Magnus said passively, leaning back against the wall, 'No offense - just had a number of men break into it.'

'Ok, what of it?' she asked defensively.

'It would make me feel much better to know you were somewhere I could keep an eye on you.' Magnus replied, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head as he stared intently at the young woman. 'So, I would like to take you to a hotel in Ystad'

Anja stared at him, her mouth open in horror 'Pardon?' she finally managed to squeak out, 'You want to take me to a hotel?'

Magnus shrugged, 'Standard procedure,' he replied casually, 'When a witness is in possible danger a member of the force stays with them as protection.'

'Oh...ahhh okay.' Anja mumbled, suddenly confused, 'Wait what? In possible danger? Since when? Just because some people broke into my house doesn't mean I'm in 'danger'!'

Magus frowned at her in concern, and Anja could almost see the wheels in his brain turning, 'Suddenly, after two years of absolutely no contact, you randomly run into your father - who just so happens to have been stabbed multiple times in the chest and who dies at your feet. Then, you have a group of men break into your home six days later?' he said, his blue eyes staring intently at her, 'You really don't think that sounds at least a little suspicious? A little 'dangerous'? Enough to take precautionary measures?'

Anja remained silent as she thought it over. What he said did make some sense; but what on earth would anyone want with her? Making her decision, she looked up and smiled at him 'Alright then.' she said, 'Hotel it is...Although, is it paid for by the by the force? I'm sorry but if it isn't I cannot afford...'

'All paid as part of the expense of the case - witness protection and all that.' he replied 'So a definite yes?' When Anja gave a hesitant nod, Magnus smiled charmingly at her, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, 'Okay then, grab your stuff and lets go.'

• • •

A shadowed figure watched the man and woman leave the decrepit house, and from the warmth of his car; Nordby lit a cigarette. As he inhaled, the flame lit up his frowning dark brown eyes. He turned on the engine just as the curly haired man and green eyed woman's car turned out of the street. And then he followed them.

• • •

'The shape of the wounds would indicate to me some sort of fighting knife, maybe a Bowie knife.' the coroner said to Wallander, pointing out the wounds on the dead man's chest. 'He was stabbed here, here, here, here, here, here and here. Whoever did it knew what they were doing, all the vital organs were hit, except the heart, which in my opinion is odd. It would have been a slow death, and very painful.'

'So whoever did it wanted him to suffer?' Kurt said, looking over the body with a hint of disgust in his expression as the coroner moved a sheet over the dead man.

'It seems like it.' the other man shrugged in response before moving to take off his gloves.

Wallander looked at the sheet, studying it for a few moments before leaving the room and heading back to headquarters. When he arrived, Anne-Britt was just putting on her coat, and readying herself to go home for the evening.

'See you tomorrow Anne-Britt.' he said as he walked past before turning and asking almost as an afterthought, 'By the way, did you happen to know where Magnus went?'

'Ahhh yes. He took the girl Anja home about an hour and a half ago.' Anne-Britt replied, tying her scarf around her neck, and pushing her hair out of the way as she did the knot.

'Oh, right. 'Course.' Kurt said absentmindedly, his thoughts already wandering.

'Also, he called to say a little while ago that he had booked both himself and Anja into Hotell Tornvården for the next three weeks.' Anne-Britt said, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth as Wallander jerked his head around in shock.

'What? Why?' Kurt exclaimed, 'What the hell is he thinking?'

Anne-Britt shrugged, 'Magnus said some guys tried to break into Anja's house tonight. The two of them managed to scare them off, but he decided it wasn't a good idea for her to stay there alone while we try and find her fathers murderer. He booked the two of them into a hotel so he could look after her.'

'So what? We're a babysitting agency now huh? I don't bloody think so!' Wallander growled.

'Kurt, I think he's right. From what Magnus told me about this Anja's home, I think it might be better she stays in a hotel too.' Anne-Britt said, smiling soothingly at the frowning man in front of her. 'Look, I've got to get home. You go home too all right? You look like you need a rest.' She gave him a gentle squeeze on the arm before heading out the door.

• • •

'Welcome to your new home for the next three weeks Miss Fahlstrom.' Magnus said, flicking on the light switch as he walked through the door. He smiled down at the young woman beside him whose eyes had lit up when she had set foot in the room. 'How do you like it?'

'It's wonderful. Thankyou.' Anja replied with a grin.

With that Magnus proceeded to walk through the miniature apartment, telling her where she was to sleep and his 'personal favourite' the joys the mini-bar had to offer. When he had finished her 'tour', Magnus took out a key and unlocked the last door that had been puzzling Anja for the last five minutes.

'Okay, well. Here are your keys. When I asked for our rooms I asked for one next door to yours' he said, walking into another room the mirror image of her own, 'You can lock or unlock this door as you choose. So if you need me, I'll be in here.'

Anja smiled nervously at the tall, curly haired man. 'Thankyou Magnus. I really appreciate what you're doing for me,' she said as she felt herself blush. Tentatively, Anja looked up into bright blue eyes as she took hold of the doorknob 'Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Your most welcome Anja.' Magnus said with a soft smile. Just as she was about to close the door, he leant down and pressed a feather-light kiss to her cheek 'Goodnight.' he whispered, before closing his side of the door, leaving Anja on the other side feeling rather confused, a little stunned and absurdly happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Weeeell Messa hope you like it, and any cannon characters (especially Magnus) didn't seem OOC.

Also, the type of hotel door I am talking about is the one between conjoining rooms - there are actually two doors on either side and you have to have the keys to both doors rather than just one to be able to access the other room. If you only have one, you'll be able to open your side, but there will still be another door you can't open to get into the other room. So hopefully you all know what I mean when I referenced that, if not, PM me and I'll try and explain it better! :P


	5. The Predictability Of Mornings

**A/N:** Hiya guys! Because I love you all so much I'm posting EARLY! Wow. I really am surprised with the number of people who are reading and seem to be enjoying this fic! Thanks all of you! Big thanks to **Petreska**, for following, ** pancakes101** for favouriting and following: You don't allow PM's so I couldn't thank you in person! Your enjoyment of this fic means a lot to me - Thanks! :) and to my dear **Guest** reviewer: I wish you had an account so I could thank you in person! I'm glad you're liking it so far and you don't think Magnus is OOC. lol Sometimes I think Magnus is so gung-ho that he really doesn't pay all that much attention to the consequences of his words and actions! More will be learned about Anja's story as the story goes on and yes Nordby is lurking in the shadows ;) He will actually have a fairly large role to play as you will see...Dun Dun Dun!

Onwards with the reading!

Remember, Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and most importantly, ENJOY! :)

* * *

V.

Anja woke to the unfamiliar feeling of sleeping in a bed (for the past month she had been sleeping on her couch to get closer to her heater). Startled, she sat up and looked around the room until finally she realised where she was and relaxed back into the plump pillows.

It was several minutes later before she managed to stagger out of bed, pull on some clothes and walk out into her kitchenette. Anja yawned as she made her way over to the connector door and knocked. When she heard the answering call out for her to come in, she opened the door and walked into the room to see Magnus already sitting on his couch dressed, tying up a shoelace.

When Anja entered, he looked up with a smile, 'Hello there, almost finished getting ready. You look nice today,' Magnus said, blinking at her and appearing to ignore the blush that covered her cheeks, 'I was wondering if you'd like to go out to get some coffee or breakfast or something in a minute.'

'I'd love to' Anja smiled bashfully as he stood up and walked her back into her room.

'Excellent.' Magnus grinned down at her, opening her door for her, 'Shall we go then?'

Anja laughed, as he led her down the hall and to the elevator. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good, or this happy.

• • •

Nordby took a long draw from his cigarette as he watched the pair leave the hotel from his position in a service lane. When the man and woman rounded a corner disappearing from his sight, he looked down into his hands at a small photograph.

It was the woman for certain, she was several years younger in the picture, but it was definitely her, she had the same captivating green eyes and long, curly brown hair. When she came back, he would get her. Hopefully she would be more helpful than her father had been.

• • •

Anja stared longingly into the store window that they had stopped to look at. The room was filled with a range of beautiful instruments and pride of place in the center of the room was a glorious grand piano.

'Do you think we could go in?' she asked her companion tentatively.

'I don't see why not,' Magnus smiled encouragingly at Anja as he opened the door for her, 'After you.'

They had finished their breakfast at a little caffé a short time ago and on their way back to the hotel, Anja had noticed the music store. As soon as they entered, a bell rang and a shop assistant appeared. Magnus informed her that they were just looking around and she returned to the front desk to shuffle some papers. Anja went straight to the piano while Magnus browsed around a little.

'May I?' Anja whispered shyly, as she reached out to touch the keys, drawing back until she received confirmation.  
Magnus looked to the store owner who smiled and nodded her assent. Hesitantly, Anja sat down at the piano stool and brushed her fingertips across the keys of the grand piano. Tentatively she tried several chords as Magnus watched her, his large blue eyes kind, glad to see her smiling.

'Can you play something for me?' he asked.

'What would you like me to play?' Anja replied.

'Anything.' came the answer. Anja frowned at the black and white keys before her, listening to the different notes and trying to cast her mind back to the songs she played so long ago. Suddenly she knew what to play, and clearing her throat, she pushed back the lump that was forming in her throat and began to play.

If Magnus noticed the change in her he said nothing and just listened as she played a simple pretty melody. Then Anja opened her mouth and sung, and his entire world spiraled down into her and the magical voice that came from between her lips.

_'You got a fast car._  
_ I want a ticket to anywhere. _  
_Maybe we make a deal, _  
_Maybe together we can get somewhere. _  
_Any place is better. _  
_Starting from zero, got nothing to lose. _  
_Maybe we'll make something, _  
_Me myself, I got nothing to prove._

_You see my old man's got a problem: _  
_He lives with the bottle, that's the way it is. _  
_He says his body's too old for working, _  
_His body's too young to look like his._  
_ My mama went off and left him,_  
_ She wanted more from life than he could give, _  
_I said, "Somebody's got to take care of him."_  
_ So I quit school and that's what I did._

_I remember when we were driving, driving in your car, _  
_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk, _  
_City lights lay out before us_  
_ And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder. _  
_And I-I-I had a feeling that I belonged _  
_And I-I-I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone...be someone._"

Hoarsely, Anja trailed off, feeling Magnus' eyes boring into the side of her face. Gently she closed the lid with a quiet thunk. Her eyes downcast, she stood from the piano and pushed the stool back in. The store owner had disappeared some time ago and Anja's eyes flickered up to the tall slim man before her who was looking at her like he had just had a bucket of cold water thrown on him.

Embarrassed, and without a word she brushed past him, the bell on the door giving a cheerful ring as she stepped outside and began walking back the way they had been going before entering the shop.

'Anja! Wait!' Magnus called after her as he caught up to her in several long strides, 'That was lovely. You are a wonderful singer.'

'I have not sung in years.' Anja replied, staring vacantly in front of her, 'Not since my mother died. She was the one who had me take lessons for singing and piano you know, even though we could not afford it. She used to say to me 'The right words can change the world, and what better way to say those words than by singing them?'.'

'She sounds like an intelligent woman.' Magnus said quietly, looking over at the young woman beside him.  
'She was.' Anja whispered as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Mortified, she stopped and covered her face with her hands, unable to halt the flow of tears 'I'm sorry' she choked out as sobs coursed through her, 'It's just all too much.'

To her surprise, Anja felt long arms wrap around her and found herself being embraced by the tall curly haired detective.  
'Shhhh...It's alright' Magnus whispered into her hair as he held her tighter, 'I'm here.'

Anja took a deep shuddering breath, inhaling the smell of him, the faint woodsy scent of his aftershave; and her sobs finally began to cease. 'See, that's better,' he said, lifting her chin up and wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb, 'Sometimes it is good for us to get these things off our chest. I mean the first time I ever saw a dead body I fainted, so you're doing a little better than what I did.'

The look he as giving her frightened her beyond belief but at the same time sent tingles running up and down her spine. Suddenly, she had the strangest urge to reach up and capture those smiling lips with her own. It was absurd. Anja gave a short, sharp laugh before breaking away, scrubbing the remnants of any tears off her face with the sleeve of her jacket. When she looked back up she could have sworn a look that was almost disappointment cross Magnus' face, before it settled into the pleasant half-smile he normally wore.

He had opened his mouth and was just about to say something when the ring of his cell phone cut him off. 'Sorry, I've just got to get this' Magnus said to her apologetically, putting the phone to his ear, before turning and walking a little ways off 'Hello. Detective Martinsson here. Hi Kurt. Yeah I was just about to come in. No I didn't realise I was late. Should I bring...No? Ok then, I'll be right there.'

As soon as he took the phone from his ear and disconnected the call, Anja was there, smiling at him, 'Detective Wallander?' she asked, receiving a grim nod in reply. 'Well then you had better hurry, after all, you're already late!'

'I'm so sorry.' Magnus said, 'Kurt also says you don't need to come in today so...'

'That's okay,' Anja smiled, 'You can just leave me here and I'll just dawdle back to the hotel if that's alright with you?'

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' Magnus asked a frown of concern marring his features, 'You really want to walk by yourself?'

'I'll be fine, it's the middle of the morning, I know where to go, and I won't wander off.' she teased, 'Don't worry mother.'

Magnus laughed, and the sound was music to her ears, 'Alright then,' he said with a grin, the smile still in his eyes as he spoke more seriously 'I don't know what time I'll be back tonight but maybe you'd like to go out for dinner somewhere? Maybe chinese or something? Or I guess we could even order in if you want.'

'I'd love to. Chinese is my favourite.' Anja replied.

'That's settled then, I'll see you tonight.' Magnus said, reaching down and pressing another feather-light kiss, akin to the one from the night before to her cheek with a smile, before setting off at a jog down the street.

After he had left, Anja dawdled down the roads, criss-crossing back the way they had gone that morning; peering in windows and taking in the bustle of Ystad. The entire time however, she was not really paying any attention to her surroundings whatsoever, instead remembering Magnus; his masculine smell and the way he had held her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

If she had been paying attention, Anja might have noticed the man that watched her from an alleyway close to the entrance of the hotel. Instead, she was completely unprepared for the hands that wrapped around her mouth and arm, dragging her into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Another cliffhanger ;)

Holy Guacamole! I'm getting so into writing this story that I'm neglecting my other one! :P Ohhhh well...

The lyrics for the song Anja sings are an excerpt from the song '**_Fast Car_**' by Tracy Chapman. [All copyrights belong to her I am simply using it - under the fair use section of the copyright agreement]. If you have never heard it, that is a pity (CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE!) because it is a truly beautiful, very sad song and was the entire inspiration for ths fic :)

Anyways, if you haven't figured it out by now...I am a complete, utter sop. So if I get TOO carried away and cheesy just let me know :P


	6. To Your Defense

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! Thank you SO much to those of you who reviewed! It made me MEGAhappy (that is not a word but I don't care. :P) Love you guys! Your reviews make my day :)

Read, Review, Follow, Favourite, and most importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

VI.

Anja ran down the hall from the elevator, grabbing the keys to her hotel room from her pocket and fiddling with the lock, looking over her shoulder every few moments in panic, until thankfully, that door pushed open.

As fast as possible, she locked the door behind her and ran to shut the windows. Her hands shaking, Anja pressed the numbers into her phone, and put it to her ear as it dialed. Trembling, she pressed her back against the door, praying he would pick up.

'Hello, Magnus here.' his voice came through the mobile, 'Anja. What's up? Ar you alright?'

'Magnus, help me please,' she whispered, her voice breaking as tears began to cascade down her cheeks, 'I think someone just tried to kidnap me.'

• • •

Nordby cursed, holding his ribs where the woman had elbowed him and wheezed in pain. He had waited for her to come towards the hotel and walk towards the alley where he lay in wait. Things had seemed to go without hassle when he had grabbed her, but as he had begun to drag the girl back to his car, thats when things had gone wrong. It was almost like she had exploded, kicking and struggling before elbowing him hard in the ribs, causing him to release his hold on her just enough so that she could wrench out of his grip.

He had been so close, but he hadn't counted on her fighting back like that. Her father barely had any fight in him when he had stuck his knife in him.

• • •

'So what have we got here?' Kurt asked Anne-Britt as he walked into the alleyway towards the pretty detective who looked up from the snow when he arrived.

'Well, we have two sets of tire tracks belonging to the same car, driving in then out.' Anne-Britt said, 'One set of male boot-prints, size ten, presumably belonging to Anja's attacker; and another set of prints we have identified as Anja's own.'

'What happened?' Wallander asked with a frown, studying the impressions in the snow in front of him.

'Anja said that as she walked past the lane-way she was grabbed from behind,' Anne-Britt said, reading from her notes before looking up at the other detective, 'Whoever it was dragged her back, she said, before she managed to make them let her go. Anja then said she ran back to her hotel room, locked the door, shut the windows and then called Magnus.'

'Right then.' Kurt said, rubbing a tired hand over his forehead, 'Where is she now?'

'With Magnus in their hotel room.' Anne-Britt replied, sighing at the grim expression that head settled on the older man's face.

'THEIR hotel room?' Wallander exclaimed in annoyance, 'He still playing babysitter is he?

'Kurt - he's just doing his job.' Anne-Britt defended the curly-haired detective

'His job? Really?' Kurt said sarcastically, 'That must be a new sensation for him.'

'Kurt!' Anne-Britt admonished, he really wasn't in a good mood today.

'Alright, alright. Sorry just a bit tired at the moment.' Wallander waved off her righteous annoyance, 'Have forensics been through here yet?

Anne-Britt shook her head, 'No, they're on their way.'

'Right...right' he murmured, almost to himself. 'Did Anja get a look at this guy?'

Again, Anne-Britt was forced to shake her head, 'No, she said he grabbed her from behind, and she didn't look back once she got away from him.' she replied

'Do we have any surveillance camera's around here that could show us an image of him?' Wallander said.

'No. No surveillance cameras look into this alley. It's really just a service lane for the dumpsters of the hotel.' came the answer.

Wallander frowned and squinted across the street pursing his lips as he thought, 'What about the shops across the street?' he asked, 'Maybe we could catch a glimpse of him from one of their cameras?'

Anne-Britt nodded, writing in her notebook before flipping it shut, 'Alright.' she said, 'I'll see what I can do.'

• • •

'Now Anja are you sure you can't tell us anything about the man who attacked you?' Wallander asked the young woman calmly. They were sitting at the small coffee table in the center of Magnus' room. The younger detective was leaning against the wall behind Anja; and Wallander could feel the silent support he was offering the woman. The way he looked at her, with eyes both bright and worried made Kurt's stomach sink.

Anja shook her head as she spoke, 'No, not other than that we was just that - a man, and a swede I think.' she replied.

'Nothing else at all?' Wallander asked almost impatiently, earning him a warning glare from the younger man.

'Kurt, she just said she can't think of anything else, why don't you just give her a break?' Magnus snapped irritably, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Because Magnus, the person who murdered her father and the man who attacked her could be related in some way, thats why!' Wallander growled in impatience. Really! Sometimes the boy was too busy thinking with other parts of his body to think with his head!

Magnus had opened his mouth, no doubt with some quick retort, but was interrupted by the young woman who spoke up from her chair. 'He had a tattoo.' Anja said, vaguely.

'What? Where?' Magnus said, as Kurt took out his notebook and penciled in what the girl was saying.

'On the back of his hand. He had a tattoo.' Anja blinked, trying to remember.

Magnus walked around so he was next to the young woman and squatted beside her. 'Can you tell us what it looked like?' he asked gently, causing her to look over at him.

'I only caught a glimpse of it but I think it said something like 'Jesus is the saviour'.' Anja replied with an apologetic smile,

'I'm not exactly sure as I wasn't really paying attention to that, but I think that was it. I'm sorry I can't think of anything else.'

'That is quite alright Miss Fahlstrom.' Wallander said, with a polite smile, 'Do you mind if I have a word with Detective Martinsson here for a moment, privately?'

Anja nodded and smiled in reply, 'Of course detective, I have some packing I need to do anyway.'

'Packing?' Kurt mumbled, almost to himself, raising his eyebrows at the younger detective beside him as Anja walked back into her own room and closed the door.

'I'm not leaving her again Kurt.' Magnus said seriously.

'Alright.' Wallander shrugged, making the younger man shake his head emphatically.

'No, seriously, I mean it. I'm not leaving her alone again.' Magnus said firmly.

'I just said alright Magnus!' Kurt replied, becoming annoyed.

'She can't stay here. Whoever they are, they know she's staying at this hotel.' Magnus said quietly 'I'm planning to move her somewhere I can keep a closer eye on her.'

'Where?' Kurt asked, curious.

'I was thinking my place.' When all he received was a frown from his senior officer, Magnus sighed in impatience, 'What?'

'Do you really think that's a good idea?' Wallander asked.

'What do you mean Kurt?' Magnus said in exasperation, turning away to close the blinds on the window.

'You know exactly what I mean Magnus!' Kurt exclaimed, outraged, 'Don't get 'involved' with this girl. It's not good when a detective falls for a suspect in one of their cases.'

'Really?' Magnus replied coldly, his blue eyes icy and hostile as he turned on the older man, 'Really? You're going to spin me that line after you and Vanja Andersson? Don't patronise me Kurt! I don't need your approval or disapproval regarding the things I do.'

'Fine then!' Wallander growled, 'But when everything goes wrong, don't come crying to me!' The room was silent for several minutes as the two men glared at each other. Finally, Kurt turned back around, 'Have you told her yet?'

'What?' Magnus asked in confusion, his temper beginning to rise once more.

'Have you told her that the place you're moving her to is your own private home?' Wallander explained. The silence he received in reply was all the confirmation he needed as he headed for the door. 'Well I suggest you tell her. It would be my opinion that she would want to know.'

• • •

The dark blue car stopped out the front of a small apartment building, and Magnus turned off the ignition, undoing his seatbelt as he got out. 'Where are we?' Anja asked curiously as they headed inside.

'You'll see.' Magnus replied with a mischievous grin, his eyes twinkling. Anja just laughed at the curly haired man's mysteriousness and followed him up the stairs. For some reason in all this, she trusted him implicitly; and trust was not a thing she gave away lightly.

Suddenly, an old lady appeared from one of the nearby doors, 'Magnus boy,' she said, inspecting Anja from head to toe. 'Who's you're friend?'

'This is Anja, Mrs Thurell, she'll be staying with me for a while' he replied as Anja smiled at the woman.

Mrs Thurell looked at them for a moment longer before setting off down the hall, trolley-bag in tow, 'Alright then boy, it was nice to see you.' she said, and Magnus gave her a polite reply

Anja frowned after the old lady's retreating figure. This was becoming suspicious. This place didn't even look like a hotel.

'Here we are,' Magnus said cheerfully, pulling out a key as they stopped at a room, and opening the door for her to enter. 'Home sweet home.'

Anja looked around the apartment and took in the way it felt neat, but homely, filled with wood furnishings. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked back at Magnus who was locking the door behind them. 'Wait, home?' she asked, mollified, 'This isn't your actual home is it?'

'Well, yes it is actually.' Magnus replied, his blue eyes intent and hopeful almost, 'I hope you don't mind'

* * *

**A/N:** eheh Ok, ok, I know a member of the force is not SUPPOSED to take a witness home to stay with them (although several movies I have seen suggest otherwise) but come on people, make an exception pretty please, it is MAGNUS after all. And Magnus does, what Magnus wants ;)

Next chapter's really short so I'll be updating it in about a day or two, with the next chapter updated the day after that. Also just letting you know this story is going to be 11 chapters long in total! (Yes, I finally finished it!) A bit short, but oh well! :)


	7. To Fix It

**A/N:** Hey my beloved readers! Ok this chapter is for me the one out of all those I've written which I am the most insecure about. Let me know what you think guys!

Thanks to **hellisamarren** for following and **SteamPunk'93** for reviewing: You're a guest reviewer so I couldn't reply in person - Thanks so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! I wasn't sure I did get Kurt down pat - but I sure am glad you think I did! I just imagined that whatever I was writing was coming out of Kenneth Branaugh's mouth, so what he said came from there! You'll just have to see where it goes with Anja and Magnus, but the story itself is finished so you won't have to wait long between updates ;)

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

VII.

It had taken some getting used to, this idea of Magnus'; but three weeks later, Anja was slowly getting used to it. He had offered her the spare room; which with great reluctance, she had accepted. The case had been underway for quite sometime, and from what Magnus had told her of it, they were still no closer to finding her fathers killer; or the man who had tried to abduct her. The tattoo she had remembered had not come up in any records of known felons either.

The curly haired detective assured her that they were still doing their utmost to apprehend the men, but slowly, Anja had begun to sink into despair. She had not left Magnus' home since she had arrived there, too frightened of who might be waiting and around the corner. At night, terrible dreams had begun to plague her. Sometimes they were of her father, his chest red and covered in blood, his eyes gaping open. Sometimes, they were of her mother, grey and washed out, her skin as thin as paper as a result of the sickness. Often at night now she awoke bolt upright in bed and gasping for breath.

Magnus had left, as normal, early in the morning for work, and before he walking out the door, he had come into her room and given her a gentle kiss on the cheek. It had become almost like a daily ritual now, and it offered some small comfort for the darkness Anja could feel eating away inside her. Suddenly, she was startled from her place on the couch by the rattle of the front doorknob. She knew it was irrational this fear she had, but she couldn't help it.

When Magnus pushed the door open, Anja almost breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, standing from the lounge chair to go and greet him. 'I have something for you.' he grinned at her as he pushed open the door fully and entered the room.

'You do? Oh Magnus!' Anja exclaimed as soon as she saw the tiny kitten mewling in his arms, and all but ran over to him in excitement 'She's beautiful!'

'Yes I thought you might like her,' Magnus said, smiling as he studied the young woman who's eyes had lit up as she cooed at the small creature in his arms. 'She's warm and fluffy and she ours.'

Anja looked up at him, startled, 'You bought a cat? Are you serious?' she asked incredulously, 'Are you even allowed cats in here?'

The smirk her words brought to Magnus' face made Anja want to pummel him, yet at the same time grab him and kiss him senseless. How conflicting. 'Yes I bought us a cat, and I am.' he said smugly, 'And what management doesn't know won't hurt them.'

Anja raised her eyebrows at that 'I'll bet.' she muttered darkly, the corner of her mouth twitching into a smile, as she turned her attention back to the little animal 'Where did you find her?'

'I got her from a family selling a litter of kittens.' Magnus replied, petting the kitten with a finger as he spoke, 'She was the last one they had. They say she's six weeks old, and they wouldn't let me take her unless I convinced them I was bringing her to a good home.'

His eyes flickered to Anja's face, who was busy showering attention on the feline. And although he didn't show it, he anxiously awaited the reaction to his next statement, 'I told them I was, that my girlfriend was going to love her and we'd take good care of the cat. How right I was, said girlfriend is paying more attention to it than me!' Magnus sighed melodramatically as he studied Anja's expression, noting how she had stilled her movements, a blush covering her cheeks.

It was the reaction he had hoped for. 'So, what do you think?' he asked, cocking his head to the side, 'Did I have the right idea?'

Anja said nothing, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak but no words came out. 'What is it?' Magnus asked, a wicked grin splitting his face, his eyes dancing mischievously. 'Cat got your tongue?'

All he received in response was a glare. 'What were you thinking?!' Anja snapped at him, straightening up and poking him in the chest 'Getting me a cat?! How am I supposed to pay for it's upkeep if I can barely pay for my own?!' This was not exactly the way this venture was supposed be going, she was supposed to be overjoyed. Instead, green eyes flashed at him in annoyance as Anja tossed her wild curls out of the way.

'She's for both of us...' Magnus tried to protest, but was cut off as the seemingly irritated woman continued venting her extreme vexation.

'For us? What exactly is 'us' Magnus? This is the first time I've heard of it!' she growled, making the man second guess his plan. No, this was definitely not the way this was supposed to be going. He'd have to fix it now. 'Are you trying to woo me Magnus? Because if you are, you're...'

Whatever Anja was about to say was cut off as Magnus stepped forward, capturing her waist with his free hand and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She was surprised for a moment, and annoyed for about a second before she began kissing him back. As the kiss deepened, Anja's hands slipped into Magnus' curls, tangling them in her fingers as she pressed herself against him. The move elicited squeaks in protest from the forgotten kitten who was being crushed in the pair's attempt to absorb one another.

Gently, Magnus set the kitten on the ground and straightened back up, stepping closer to Anja, and cupping her face in his hands. 'You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.' he muttered as his lips met her own.

• • •

It had taken him a little over three weeks to find it, but Nordby had finally found the place where the girl was staying. He'd eventually managed to track down the detective that had been with her the day he had almost succeeded in grabbing her. Nordby had guessed the man would head straight for the place where the woman was and he had been right.

The fact that the man, who's name he had discovered was Magnus Martinsson, - one of the detectives working her case; was living with her, and presumably shagging her did however, pose a problem. He didn't need some lovesick detective hampering his attempts to locate his money; but then again, it was nothing he couldn't handle.

All the girl had to do was put one foot out of place, one wrong move, and he'd have her. Then she'd tell him everything, and all would be put right.

• • •

Magnus yawned and rolled over, instinctually seeking the warmth of the woman who had been sharing his bed for the last week and a half. Instead, his hands met cool sheets and the touch of the fabric groggily jerked him awake. Finding no-one in the vicinity, Magnus sat up, alarmed; and slid from the bed in little more than a shirt and boxers.

As he walked to the door, Fluffy (as the kitten had been dubbed), pounced on his toes. The scratch of small claws on skin sent Magnus hopping about the room, muttering curses in an attempt to escape the excited feline (who seemed to think she had just discovered the best game in the world).

'Anja?' he called in a loud whisper, 'Where are you? Ouch!' Fed up and out of patience, Magnus ran into the kitchen, closing the bedroom door behind him and effectively shutting the kitten inside. Free of the fuzzy distraction, he walked through the apartment, the knot in his chest growing tighter 'Anja?' he called louder when there was no sign of the woman anywhere in sight.

Movement from his balcony caught his eye and Magnus sighed in relief when he saw Anja standing there, leaning over the rail, her long, curly brown hair blowing a little in the breeze. 'There you are. Do you realise it's one-thirty?' he said, opening the slide door and stepping outside, before moving over behind her and enveloping Anja in an embrace, 'What are you doing out here? It's freezing!'

'I couldn't sleep.' Anja smiled up at him over her shoulder and leaned into his embrace. 'Too many dreams.'

Magnus rested his head in the crook of her shoulder, breathing in deeply the faint smell of lavender that always surrounded her and which he had come to love. 'I am here.' he said softly, holding her tighter against him as if afraid she would suddenly sprout wings and fly away.

Anja's lips were pursed, her brows contracted in a slight frown as if heavy thoughts plagued her mind. 'Magnus,' she said slowly, 'there is something I have...'

'Anja! You're ice to the touch!' Magnus exclaimed, rubbing his hand up and down her arms, trying to warm her.

Anja seemed to think for a moment before raising her eyebrow, 'Well it is winter Magnus' she said, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, as darkened green eyes lifted to bright blue ones. 'I guess I am a...little cold.' Anja whispered seductively, pressing back against him.

Magnus, looked down into her sweet face, full of desire and knew the exact same expression was reflected in his own. 'I know something I could do to fix that.' he growled in her ear wickedly before kissing her earlobe, a place he had recently discovered she found to be extremely ticklish. With a peal of laughter, Anja pushed him back inside and shut the door behind her, closing the curtains in the process.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still debating with myself whether Magnus' gesture was completely pig-headed or super cute :P I can't quite decide ;) (Although personally, I'd love it if someone bought me a cat!) Also...I'm just going to say, Magnus really should have let her finish what she was going to say ;) Let me know what you think guys! Reviews are love :D


	8. Reckoning

**A/N:** Okay, so this is the longest chapter so far and actually my favourite (or at least parts of it were) to write.

Again, thanks to **Terra3434** for following and my dear reviewers **whatcatydidnext** and **Steampunk'93:** Hope this was fast enough for you :P eheh yes I think so too! (I like small and fluffy things :P) You know I ask myself that question every day...like seriously...WHY? Well you'll have to decide for yourself whether it's dreadful or not, but the good news is the kitty will be FINE - no harm done there; the bad news is...you'll just have to see about Magnus and Anja ;) Thanks for your review!

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

VIII.

'Magnus, did you run another background check on Mr Fahlstrom yet?' Wallander asked briskly as he headed into the large office.

The man in question appeared from the photocopier room, leaflets in hand, 'Right here.' he replied, waving the profiles in the air before setting each of them in front of each of the detectives. 'Ok, well, Alsvik Fahlstrom. Fifty years of age. Married to Marie Fahlstrom then separated in...'

'Yes yes we know this already Magnus, can you tell us something we don't know?' Kurt sighed as he checked his watch impatiently.

'Right.' Magnus said shortly, going to his cubicle and grabbing his computer, 'Well. We had tried everything else so I thought to run a check on the calls he received and made in the last two months of his life.'

'And?' Wallander asked.

'What did you find Magnus?' Anne-Britt prompted.

Magnus glanced up at them all before his eyes turned once more to the computer screen, 'Alsvik had been consistently calling several numbers. The first was that of Anders Hanell, a manager at the Bank of Sweden whom he contacted eight times in the last three weeks before his death. The second was Elov Rudkilde, a known felon, whose previous charges include human trafficking, as well as supply and being in possession of known drugs. Rudkilde was never the brains of the operation, just one of the lackeys who went about getting caught. He's on parol at the moment.' quickly he glanced around the room before continuing as Wallander stood and came to look at the screen, 'Alsvik contacted Rudkilde at least ten times in the two months before his death. However, the interesting thing is that their contact broke off as soon as Alsvik and Hanell's started.'

'So what are you saying Magnus?' Anne-Britt said, flipping through the files she had been given before looking back up at the curly-haired detective, 'That the murdered man somehow had something to do with the drug scene of Ystad?'

Magnus shrugged 'He must have.' he replied, 'What I'm more interested in however is why he was contacting the bank manager.'

Anne-Britt frowned as she looked back down at the documents in her hand. 'Do we have a place of residence where we can talk to these two?' Magnus nodded and gave her the addresses, 'Right, I'm onto these two.' she said before pulling on a jacket and heading out the door, two other officers close behind.

'What about that number there?' Kurt suddenly asked, pointing to a place on the screen, 'That one, two weeks prior to his death? Who does that belong to?'

'I don't know,' Magnus said with a frown, 'See, I've tried to put a trace on the number but the owner just isn't showing up. It must have been disconnected or something.'

'Why don't you check the phone company's records?' Wallander suggested, and watched as Magnus typed in several letters, bringing up another screen and another, before the details popped up before them. They stared at the screen in silence and to Magnus it seemed his entire world had just begun to fall apart.

_Phone Model: Nokia 360_  
_Phone Number: 04 783 987 273_  
_Sim ID: 04872_  
_Owner: Miss Anja Elizabet Fahlstrom_

• • •

Anja smiled as she watched Fluffy (as the kitten had been dubbed) play with a soft wool ball on the carpet. The nightmares were coming less and less now that she didn't sleep alone, however, she couldn't help the yawn that escaped her as she looked up at the clock. Magnus was due back any minute.

Suddenly the front door flew open and the curly-haired detective strode in. A little startled by the sudden intrusion but happy to see him, Anja got up and went to give him a kiss but he turned his cheek to her, which she kissed instead; noticing as she did so, how his jaw was taunt and his teeth gritted in annoyance.

'Magnus?' she asked, confused at his demeanor. Icy blue eyes turned on her with such hostility that Anja took a step back.

'You lied to me!' Magnus hissed at her. The muscles under his clothes bunching in anger as his eyes bored into hers, 'How could you look at me, make love to me and just lie to my face!'

'Magnus what do you mean?' Anja pleaded, stepping towards him once more, her hands reaching out to grab his, but he tore them away.

'You told us...ME that you hadn't contacted your father in three years Anja.' Magnus snarled, and she visibly blanched. They had found out. 'But that's not true is it? You talked to him TWO WEEKS before he was murdered, didn't you. DIDN"T YOU!'

'Magnus, it's not what you think. Magnus, look at me please I'm so sorry I didn't tell...' Anja tried to say, pleading with him.

'Did you murder him? Did you Anja?' Magnus hissed dangerously, stepping towards her and grabbing her upper arms, pulling her close and giving her a shake. 'Did you move up close to him and stab him? Again, and again and again.'

'No Magnus!' Anja gasped, horrified, her eyes brimming in tears as he pushed her away, 'He sounded so upset that I had to talk to him. Then he told me about everything he was involved in and I just put the phone down. I hung up. I couldn't bear to talk to him! I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away - I wasn't thinking straight! I was in shock! By the time I wanted to tell you it was too late and I didn't know how to tell you!'

Mangus just shook his head, 'You see I just don't know anymore. It would be easy enough. You've done it before. I trusted you. I believed you.' he said, and the complete look of betrayal on his face broke her heart. He shook his head again, blonde curls bouncing in his fury, 'No. NO. This is not happening anymore' he spat, moving back and pulling the door open. 'Out. Get out.'

'Magnus, please.' she all but sobbed.

'I said GET OUT.' Magnus roared, and Anja stared at him in horror, before she ran out the door, tears streaming from her eyes. She heard the slam of the door behind her, but she couldn't see the man inside slump onto a chair, his head in his hands.

Anja barely made it out the door of the apartment door before she was hit with something. Hard. All she saw was the fading sun of twilight before the world went black.

• • •

'Kurt, what's going on?' Anne-Britt asked, as she re-entered the station sometime later 'Where's Magnus?'

Wallander looked up from the papers in front of him as he took a sip of coffee. 'He went back to his apartment to have a talk with Anja before we bring her in for questioning tomorrow.'

A frown passed over the woman's face, 'Oh. Okay then.' Anne-Britt said, 'Just thought I'd let you know that I talked to Hanell, he said Alsvik Fahlstrom came to him in order to set up a bank account.'

'A bank account?' Kurt asked, curious

'Yes, apparently for the last two weeks of his life, Alsvik was transferring funds into it.' Anne-Britt continued, taking off her gloves and snow covered scarf, 'Hanell says there's quite a bit in there.'

'Right.' Wallander sighed deeply, rubbing a tired hand over his face, 'Right well I'll think I'll go and have a talk with him tomorrow then.'

'Kurt.' Anne-Britt said, looking at him as she leaned against the door frame of his office.

'Yes?' came the reply

'I also managed to track down Rudkilde. We have him in custody for resisting arrest. Do you want to...?' she said, watching as the older detectives face lit up.

'Here?', Kurt asked and she nodded, 'Now?' another nod, 'Oh alright then. Let's go and have a chat.'

• • •

Several minutes later, the two detectives were seated in one of Ystad Police station's questioning rooms. They stared at the unkempt looking young man in front of them who was fidgeting in his seat under their hostile gaze.

'Well well well Mr Rudkilde.' Wallander said conversationally, as he looked through the file he'd brought into the room with him, 'I'm assuming this isn't the first time you've been in police custody. From what your records indicate...it's your fifth!'

Elov Rudkilde sneered at the detective, his brown eyes giving away his fear as they flicked about the room like a startled rabbit, 'I ain't tellin' you nuthin'!' he growled.

Anne-Britt coughed to cover up her smirk. They always talked in the end.

Wallander just smiled politely back at Elov, refusing to take the bait, 'We'll see.' he said simply, 'Mr Rudkilde, we'd like to have a little talk with you about a Mr Alsvik Fahlstrom, I believe you know him?'

'Yeh I know him, what of it?' came the reply. _Criminals these days_, Anne-Britt mused, _some of them must have taken lessons in stupidity._

'I assume then you also know that he was murdered about a month ago.' Kurt asked, reading from the papers in front of him as Anne-Britt studied the man they were questioning. His light blonde hair was a contrast to eyes that were so brown they were almost black in the dim light. Rudkilde had a shifty aura about him, but there was no doubt that his apparent stupidity almost wiped out anything threatening about him.

Elov glowered at the two detectives, 'Yeh I heard somethin' like that.'

'What can you tell us about Mr Fahlstrom?' Anne-Britt asked suddenly, it was her turn to start interrogating.  
Rudkilde shifted his gaze to the female detective and began directing his comments to her, 'Nothin' much. He was old.' he sneered, 'Fat. Drank too much. I know he had a daughter.'

'That all?' Wallander intervened.

'Yeh.' Elov sniffed imperiously, leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands on his lap, apparently confident in their belief 'That's all.'

'Well Mr Rudkilde, how often did you talk with Mr Fahlstrom?' Anne-Britt asked, hiding her impatience with the mono-syllable answers under a smooth voice.

The exchange between the detectives and the arrested man was turning into fast, one sentence dialogue. (And it was giving Anne-Britt a headache)

'Not much.' Rudkilde replied.

'When was the last time you talked to him?' Wallander asked.

'Ages ago.' Rudkilde replied.

'Explain ages if you please.' Wallander asked.

There was a slight pause as Elove considered the question, his eyes flickering once more about the room, 'Six months ago.' He answered, not unconfidently.

'Well Mr Rudkilde, from your phone records it states that the last time you did in fact call Mr Fahlstrom was just a little under two months ago. Three weeks before his death.' Kurt growled, 'How would you like to be convicted of murder Mr Rudkilde? Do you think twenty to life imprisonment would suit you?'

'I didn't kill him!' the young man stammered. _This was going to be too easy,_ Anne-Britt thought, _he was terrified already_.  
'The evidence points otherwise Mr Rudkilde...' Wallander warned dangerously, opening his hands in a gesture of defeat.

'Alright, I'll tell you.' Elov growled, frowning down into his hands as the two detectives leaned in closer to listen, 'Fahlstrom was a runner. He used to handle supply and payment to and from us dealers to the supplier. Yes I talked to him three weeks before he died, I said he needed to deliver a payment for me. So I gave him the money and he disappeared. Next I heard, he had turned up dead.'

Kurt raised his eyebrow, throwing a glance at Anne-Britt, 'How much did you give him?' He asked.

'250,000 krona' came the sheepish answer, and Kurt leaned back in his chair as Ann-Britt whistled in surprise. That was a LOT of money to go missing.

'You trusted him enough to handle THAT much money?' Wallander questioned in disbelief, 'Are you serious?'

'He'd delivered payments before.' Rudkilde exclaimed, rubbing his face with grubby hands, 'How was I supposed to know he'd go rogue?'

Anne-Britt sighed, 'Never-mind. Who's your supplier?' she asked.

'I don't think I want to...' Elov began to say before he caught the look Wallander was giving him.

'Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in prison?' Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised.

Too easy, the man really had a fear of being convicted for murder, 'Alright fine.' Rudkilde growled, 'His name is Sven Nordby. He's actually an intermediary, he gets the drugs from the farms or labs and sells them to us.'

Wallander looked over to Anne-Britt, 'Can you do a background check please?' he asked her quietly, and she nodded, heading out of the room, 'Thankyou.' Kurt cleared his throat, turning back to the young man in front of him. 'Alright Mr Rudkilde. I may believe you, but that all depends on whether or not we can find this Nordby person you're talking about.'

Suddenly, Anne-Britt voice floated in from a speaker in the other room. 'Kurt get in here.' she called warningly.

'If you'll excuse me.' Wallander frowned, standing from his chair, collecting the file and walking from the room, 'That ends our questions for today Mr Rudkilde.'

When he ws outside, Anne-Britt all but ran to him, photographs in hand. 'This is the guy Kurt.'

'What?' Wallander asked, confused.

Anne-Britt sighed, showing him the profile of a man of about forty years of age with black hair and brown eyes, 'It's the same one. Sven Nordby, suspected drug supplier and dealer, thought to be involved in prostitution as well. Last sighted at a Ystad tattoo parlor four months ago, no movement since.'

'Okay.' Wallander said, absorbing the information, 'Anything else?'

Anne-Britt nodded, 'Right, now Kurt, look at these.' she said, passing him the other photo in her hand 'This is a still from some footage I've been meaning to show you.'

'Where were these taken?' he asked, as he compared the two images.

'They're from a security camera in a shop facing the alley where Anja was assaulted.' Anne-Britt said, her eyes flicking between the other detective and the photo's.

He stood there for a few moments, just looking at the images, but there was no doubt, it was the same person. Wallander looked up at his partner grimly, 'Call Magnus. It's him.'

* * *

**A/N:** So that was it guys! The big turning point for this fic! Looking forward to hearing what you all thought. Remember reviews - including constructive criticism are appreciated! :)


	9. Uncovering

**A/N:** Hey guys! We're almost at the conclusion of this story - and you cannot know how grateful I am to all you guys who are reading and reviewing as well as adding this fic to your alerts/favourites list! I know this chapter's really short but I didn't want to keep going, so I just cut it there. I hope that's ok!

Just a note, a single: • is where the phone call switches between the two locations :)

Read, Review, Follow, Favourite, and most importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

IX.

Anja awoke to a throbbing headache, the world spinning as she tried, and failed to move. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, waiting for the wooziness to disappear. As it slowly began to fade, tentatively, Anja cracked her eyes open and tried to figure out why she couldn't move.

The reason became painfully obvious, when she found herself tied to a chair, and her eyes flickered open in horror.

• • •

Magnus didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, after he had told Anja to leave time had begun to blurr. He kept seeing over and over again her expression as he had told her to get out. The look of horror and brokenness, like her whole world was falling apart.

No-matter how hard Magnus tried to steel himself against the image, her eyes kept coming back to haunt him. Liquid emerald green, filled with such an immense amount of sadness that he couldn't even begin to comprehend it.  
Suddenly, a faint buzzing from his pocket brought him back to the real world. Magnus pulled out his phone, thinking it was Anja, but frowned when he saw the number belonged to none other than Kurt and with a sigh he answered.

•

'Magnus!' Kurt said, his cell to his ear as he glanced at the others around the table. 'Look, is Anja there?'

'Ask him if he'll bring her in!' Lisa added from her spot on the table.

'No. Right. Do you know where she is?' Wallander said, beginning to get exasperated with the younger man on the other end of the phone, 'Aren't you supposed to be her babysitter or something?!'

'Kurt!' Anne-Britt admonished from the other end of the table, before being shushed by the others.

Wallander slowly stood from his chair and walked around the table, dragging a finger along the rim, 'Right. Yeh, look, we've got some more info about the guy that assaulted her.' He said, 'Looks like it's also quite possible that he's the one who murdered her father as well.'

•

Magnus let his head fall into his one free hand, before he raked his fingers through his hair, 'Okay.' he sighed, the day could not get any worse. 'Do you have any information on him that you could give me? Yep. Just send it through and I'll go find her. Alright. Bye.'

Magnus disconnected the call and waited for the MMSG to come through. The file Kurt had sent gave him an image of the man, Sven Nordby. Dark hair, Dark eyes, he took note of before replacing the phone in his pocket. Now to find Anja.

In a few moments, Magnus was locking his front door, ready to begin the search. 'What are you doing boy?' An aged voice he quickly identified as that of Mrs Thurell suddenly spoke up from behind him, startling him out of his preoccupied thoughts. 'I've been meaning to tell you something Magnus, it might not mean much to you but it sure does mean a lot to me.'

'Mrs Thurell, how are you?' Magnus turned and said with a polite smile. 'I'm dreadfully sorry but I can't stay and chat today. I'm working on a case at the moment.'

'Oh will you pipe down and listen to me boy!' the old lady snapped harshly, and Magnus wisely halted any other words he was about to say. 'I have lived in this building for ten years Mr Martinsson. And the first time you brought that girl in, I knew things were going to change; after all I know you have brought girls home before but they have never stayed.'

Magnus' face darkened at the mention of Anja; 'Yes Ma'am but she was a witness to the case I'm working on, and stayed here only for protection...' he managed to intercept before the old lay stormily cut him off once more.

'Oh tosh boy! Don't give me that!' Mrs Thurell glared at him, 'Now where was I? Oh yes. I doubt you noticed, as you were never home; but that girl was the sweetest creature that ever lived; and you're a fool for losing her!'

Magnus' brows shot up at that, 'Pardon?' he spluttered out; unsure of where she was heading with this admission.

'Did you know she helped carried my trolley up those stairs every day boy. She said hello and was the picture of friendliness every time I spoke to her.' the old lady said, pursing her lips, 'That may not mean much to you young man; but to me, at my age; her sweetness means the world. Whatever she has done cannot be that terrible.'

'That sounds exactly like something Anja would do.' Magnus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, 'Do you happen to know where she went Mrs Thurell? I need to apologise for something I said to her.'

The old lady studied him for a moment before replying, 'No, sorry boy I don't. She seemed quite distressed when she left here.' Mrs Thurell said, about to walk back into her room.

Magnus sighed, Anja could be anywhere by now. He'd call Kurt and get a search out for her; but first he'd check all the places he knew she'd been before; like her old house. Maybe she'd gone there to get away from him. The thought that he had been the one to drive her away made him feel ill. What a cold heartless bastard he was. After the way she had looked at him, reacted to him, loved him; he still managed to doubt her. Cold and heartless.

'Oh, Magnus I just remembered;' Mrs Thurell turned back to him, 'She might have gone with her brother, he's been asking after her around here for days.'

Magnus frowned in confusion 'She doesn't have a...' Suddenly realisation dawned on his face, quickly replaced by horror. 'Mrs Thurell what did her brother look like?'

'Black hair, brown eyes, tall - looked a little scary if you ask me. What..where are you going boy?' the old lady called as Magnus pushed passed her, racing down the hall. He didn't answer, just kept running as he pulled out his mobile and dialed Kurt's number.

* * *

**A/N:** Woooo! The story is climaxing people and I hope you're liking it! Also a MMSG I'm not sure but I may have made up :P But all it is is a Media Message. One with a file attached. Hope that helps if you didn't understand what I meant!


	10. To The Rescue

**A/N: **Howdy my dearest readers! Chapter 10 here! Soooo much happening this chapter - hopefully you all like what I had in store for these two... Thankyou so MUCH to my dear reviewers, followers and favouriter's, especially **Alexandra the Dreamer** and **Dangly Legged Owl**.

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

X.

'Okay we've got to think here.' Wallander said calmly, pulling his team together.

'Think! What do you think I've been doing for the last half an hour?' Magnus exclaimed angrily, 'We've got to get a move on, who knows what that man could have done to her by now!'

'Magnus, you've got to calm down,' Lisa interjected, 'You're not helping anyone by not thinking straight. Kurt?'

'Alright.' Wallander spoke up, 'We don't have much time and we've got to think of possible places Nordby could have taken the girl - if he did so at all. From what Magnus says - that Anja isn't answering her cell-phone; we can assume he is responsible for her disappearance.'

'Why would he have wanted to take her anywhere?' Nyburg asked, confused, as he tapped the rubber end of his pencil against the desk, 'I can't quite see what she's got to do with any of this.'

Anne-Britt looked up from her place at the table, 'Her father contacted her a couple of weeks before her death, he told her everything apparently - about the drug business and the money.' she said seriously, her blue eyes thoughtful, 'Nordby probably thinks that she knows where it is, and he'll try and get her to tell him.'

'That's ridiculous!' Magnus spat from his corner, startling the others from their musings. They had forgotten he was still there, quiet and brooding as he was in the corner, 'Hanell's already told us Fahlstrom deposited the money in that account he had set up!'

'But Nordby might not know about that Magnus,' Lisa said impatiently, 'and if you were him then wouldn't it be logical to find out from the daughter? He want's to know what her father did with the money, and he'll use her to find out.'

Magnus said nothing and simply glared at his coffee cup. He felt so useless, so impotent, able to do nothing to help her; and it was all his fault.

'Okay, now we have to think about this logically then. Where would he have gone?' Anne-Britt mused once more as the phone rang and Nyburg heaved himself up with a sigh to answer it. It would have once been Magnus' job; but front the dark look on his face, he was in no mood to answer phone calls.

'Sir, a call just came through about that silver Sudan - number plate XLS-JUK, you were asking about before.' Nyburg said, and the others in the room all turned their gazes in his direction, 'says they saw it heading East along Österleden three quarters of an hour ago.'

'Österleden...' Magnus murmured to himself before the realisation hit him, and he looked up at the others, his eyes bright, 'That's on the way to Anja's old home.'

There was a pause as the others considered his words, 'Yes Magnus but he could have gone anywhere, why would he have gone there?' Kurt said shortly, 'Does he even know she lives there?'

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Magnus got to his feet and began pacing the room 'Do you remember the break-in at Anja's house? I'll bet that was him.' he said, his thoughts whirling through his head, 'That would explain how he knows where she lives AND if he was looking for a large stash of money which he thought she would have known about, he would have taken her there.'

When he looked over at his colleagues, they were all looking at him with expressions of doubt on their faces. 'Oh come on guys! I know this!' Magnus said in exasperation, they were wasting precious time, 'Kurt, I've heard you say often enough that you have an instinct, you just KNOW. Well I know, and I am TELLING you, that's where he's taken her.'

Wallander frowned at the younger man, his dark eyes considering as Magnus stared pleadingly at him. Finally, when Magnus had just about given up hope of a response, the ruffled detective spoke, 'Alright.' he said, standing back from his chair, 'Lets go.'

• • •

Anja stared around the room apprehensively, she would know this place anywhere - it was her old home before any of this had ever happened. A slow raking sound of stone on metal slowly came to her attention, and for the first time, she noticed the man in the corner, watching her with black eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat and Anja swallowed shakily, unsure if she was more afraid of the madness she saw in his eyes or of the fighting knife he was sharpening. 'Well, well, well, look what we have here.' the man said, and Anja jerked as he stood and prowled over to her with a purr, his voice silky smooth, 'the little songbird awakes. How...convenient.'

The man stopped, just out of her line of vision and Anja turned her head to follow his movements, always keeping him in the corner of eye. 'What do you want from me?' she croaked, more terrified than she ever had been before.

The man cocked his head, and stared at her. 'Oh I think you know my pretty.' he snarled viciously, 'I want my money, and you're going to show me where you've hidden it.'

Anja's eyes widened in momentary surprise. Didn't he know about the bank account? Her mind was whirling as she absorbed everything. He must be under the impression that she had somehow hidden the money somewhere in her home.

Her expression must have changed somewhat because the man's eyes narrowed,'Oh, so you do know what I'm talking about.' he said, his voice once again changing to that sickly purr. 'Good...good...I guess there will be a use for you then. Not like your father.'

Anja jerked her head in his direction at that, her eyes widening in fear as he stroked the blade of his knife. 'Oh yes,' he sneered, 'I do not like it when people cross me. Especially when it's in regards to my money. Speaking of which,' he growled, stalking towards her, before grabbing her hair and forcing her head back 'where is my money?'

'I...I...' she choked, unable to breathe properly.

The man leaned down close to her ear, 'Think carefully about what you're going to say next.' he whispered threateningly as he let her head go.

Gasping for breath, Anja thought quickly as oxygen flooded her brain once more. There was no way he was going to let her go if she told him, and no-one knew where she was. She was the only one who could help her now, 'The-ere's a-a se-ectret pane-el' she stammered, her eyes downcast, the picture of a demure, terrified innocent 'I ha-ave to op-pen i-t.'

The man glared at her suspiciously before nodding. 'Fine,' he said, cutting her bonds and letting her fall to the ground, writhing in pain as blood flowed once more into her hands and feet. 'But don't even think about making any wise moves, because so help me if you do, I'll make you squeal like a stuck pig.' he snarled, subtly moving his knife into his other hand in a silent threat.

Anja nodded, her breath stuck in her throat as she pushed down tears that were threatening to spill. Cautiously, she got to her feet and looked around. Suddenly finding what she was looking for. The rotted floorboard in the lounge room floor that she had innocently covered to make the room look more presentable. If Anja didn't know it was there, she would never have seen it, and she fervently hoped this man hadn't either.

Covertly sidestepping the board, she made her way to the wall closest behind it, and took a deep breath, aware that what she was about to do was the most risky action she had ever undertaken. 'Here,' she said, hoping her voice didn't give herself away, 'You have to push here.'

With that she pretended to heave at the wall and as she watched out of the corner of her eye, just as she had hoped, the man fell for it and unwittingly stalked towards her trap. With a screech and a cry of pain, he fell through the floorboard, the wood slicing through his leg. Anja moved faster than she ever had before, kicking the knife from his hand and racing towards the door.

When she looked behind her, he had pulled himself from the hole, dripping blood, his eyes full of pain and hate. Almost in slow motion, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a gun she hadn't seen.

Anja's mind shrieked in terror as he cocked it, ready to fire. Suddenly she heard movement from the front door, everything went into fast forward. Magnus was there, his gun raised and his eyes wide as he saw her. Then the crazed man was there, gun in hand, pointed at the man she loved. And she knew what was going to happen before they did.

With a unearthly shriek, Anja leapt up and in front of Magnus, just as the gun went off, and her back exploded in pain.

• • •

Another gun went off once, twice, three times, and Nordby fell to the ground, while, disbelieving of what had just happened, Magnus stood still in shock. It was when Anja crumpled to the ground that he finally moved. As other officers went to Nordby, Magnus ran straight to where Anja lay, face-down on the floor. 'Anja. Anja! Oh god.' he stopped short when he pulled his hand away from her back, covered in blood. Quickly he turned back to the others, sighting Anne-Britt and calling out to her in desperation, 'Quick! Get a paramedic over here quickly!'

With that, he all but ripped off his jacket and pressed it to the wound, trying to stem the blood flow. Gently, he turned her over and cradled Anja in his arms. When he pressed his fingers to her neck he felt her pulse; her heart beating slowly, and fading. 'Anja,' he said softly, stroking her cheek with one long finger, 'Come on, I'm here now, it's alright.'

As eyelids opened, those captivating green eyes stared up into his blue ones once more. 'Magnus.' she managed to croak out, before a cough stopped her from saying more.

Magnus almost cried in relief when he heard her voice, 'Now what did you think you were doing jumping in front of that bullet woman?' he growled, but his eyes soft and kind as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

'Saving your life you twit,' Anja replied with a pained smile, before coughs wracked her body once more, it was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe, 'You're...not wearing...bullet...vest.' she managed to gasp out before she clenched her eyes closed in agony.

Magnus took one look at her pale and almost bloodless skin, and panicked, 'The paramedics will be here in a minute. Don't you dare die on me,' he whispered forcefully, rocking her body gently in his arms.

Anja smiled up with him, her eyes glazing over, 'Wouldn't dream of it.' she choked out, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes flickered shut.

* * *

**A/N:** MUAHAHAHAHAHHAH Oh the proverbial life and death cliff-hanger! Will she die and Magnus have his heart broken? To never love again? Or will she survive and they live happily ever after? You'll just have to wait and see! Reviews please people! Hmmm...Maybe I'll do a deal, If I get MORE than 5 I'll post the last chapter super fast, instead of in a week like I planned ;) Yes?


	11. At The End Of All Things

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So this is the last chapter. Thanks a million to all of you who have stuck with me on this. Your reviews and feedback are really what's kept me going. (and yes I did get the name of this chapter from the song from LotR :P)**  
**

TomHiddleston13: Well I hope this was fast enough for you :)

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)**  
**

* * *

XI.

Magnus rubbed a tired hand over his forehead as the computer in his cubicle blurred in and out of focus for the fifth time that afternoon. A month after that fateful day and still, he was so tired, his mind couldn't think straight.

'Ahhh Magnus, you ok?' a wary voice, his mind only just managed to process as belonging to Kurt spoke up from behind him, making him turn.

Magnus looked up at his senior detective for a moment before nodding his head, and turning back to the computer screen. 'Yeh, I'm fine.' he mumbled darkly.

Surprisingly, the older man did not immediately walk away with some profound sarcastic comment as he expected, instead, continued to stand there, shifting his posture every-so-often awkwardly, 'Look I know now might not be the best time, but...'

Something in Magnus snapped then, presumably because of just how bone-weary tired he was, 'Just say it Kurt.' He growled, glaring up at the other man.

'Well, you were right about her Magnus. She was a good one.' Wallander said awkwardly, leaning against a nearby table and tapping his fingers against the top.

'What are you saying?' Magnus grumbled, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Wallander sighed impatiently, and stared the younger detective down. 'I was wrong, you were right.' he said hurriedly, almost as if he were ashamed to be admitting he had been wrong, 'I shouldn't have given you reason to doubt her, and I regret that now.'

Magnus' eyebrow shot up as he stared at Kurt incredulously, 'You're apologising? To me?' he gaped.

Wallander snorted, 'Yeh yeh I know, shock horror. But sometimes Magnus, once in a while, a person in our line of work finds something worth coming home to.' he said softly. 'You found it.'

There was silence for a few moments as Magnus considered his partners words. As much as he didn't like to admit it, the man's support and approval with his work meant more than he dared to say. When Wallander turned to walk away, his piece said, Magnus spoke up 'You know what the last thing I said to her was?' he whispered, 'Before that day?

Kurt turned back to the younger man and frowned at his stricken face, 'What?'

'I told her to get out, that I thought she had killed her own father. I'd been living with her for weeks and seen what she was like, how beautiful, and kind and sweet she was; and I still said that.' Magnus half groaned tortuously, his haunted eyes turning to the older man's, 'What kind of guy does that?'

Wallander considered the broken young man in front of him for a few moment, before finally answering 'A human one.' he said startlingly, 'One that makes mistakes.'

Magnus sat in gobsmacked silence as he considered Wallander's logic. 'Go home Magnus.' the man said, walking away, down the hall, 'You need a rest. You shouldn't have even come back to work, not after that. Trauma and all.' he shrugged, walking away.

'Says he, the king of following orders,' Magnus replied flippantly, his usual arrogant charm coming back, hiding once more his fears and sadness under a tough outer shell.

'Yeh, yeh. Go HOME Magnus.' Wallander called over his shoulder as he strode out the door.

• • •

When he walked into his apartment, Magnus shook off his coat, droplet's of water splattering all over the floor. With a tired sigh, he took one look around at the darkened rooms and then down at the muddied floor and decided he'd clean it up later.

Kicking off his muddy shoes at the door, Magnus ran his fingers through his wild curls as he made his way to the bedroom and listened to the rain beat down on the window. As he moved, the tiny kitten Fluffy (who was not quite so tiny anymore) twined herself about his legs in a small display of comfort that made him smile. When he stepped through the door into the darkened room, the first thing he saw was an empty bed before a pair of arms came from the darkness behind him and snaked around his waist.

'You didn't think I'd let you come home and not say hello did you?' the voice that belonged to the arms said, as Magnus turned and smiled down into those captivating green eyes.

'Never.' he whispered, as one of his hands reached up and gently stroked the side of Anja's face, all his energy coming back to him. Her cocky raised eyebrow, full of sarcastic humor was just one thing about her that always made him smile, 'Although by doctors orders, you were supposed to be asleep approximately three hours ago.' he said as he feigned checking his watch.

'Doctors.' Anja sniffed imperiously, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair as she smiled devilishly up at him, 'What do they know?'

Magnus let out a bark of laughter as he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her own in unrelenting passion. It was several hours later, in the dull light of pre-dawn that he woke from his short and fitful sleep. His dreams were full of blood and death now, and he kept seeing Anja fall as she jumped in front of him; saving him from the bullet that might very well have claimed his life.

But she was here now, safe, and sleeping peacefully beside him, oblivious to the fears that haunted his mind. Magnus watched with a small smile on his face, as her chest expanded and constricted with each breath. Gently, with the hand draped languidly over her waist, he began drawing soft patterns on her skin, tracing every line, every curve and contour of her body. Memorising the feel of her on his skin. A painful frown settled on his features as his fingertips traced the still puckered scar on her back. The one that he had been the cause of.

With a sigh, Anja rolled over to face him and stared intently up into his face. He hadn't even realised she was awake 'It is not your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself Magnus.' she whispered, reaching up with one hand to cup his cheek, 'It was my choice and everything is all right now. You have nothing to fear.'

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into her palm, 'I cannot help it.' he whispered, before his eyes opened and he grimaced at her 'Anyway, I thought you were asleep.'

Anja simply raised her eyebrow at that, 'Hmmmpf. Like I'd still be asleep with you doing that,' she growled, snuggling closer, 'You have to stop worrying Magnus, all that is over and done with. You've got to live in the present, not the past. Stop worrying about what might have happened and be glad what did happen, happened. I am.'

It was Magnus' turn to raise his eyebrow at that comment, 'You're happy you got shot?' he mused darkly, 'Happy that I let you out of my sight? Happy that I said so many unforgivable things to you?'

'They were forgiven as soon as they were said Magnus you know that!' Anja said, sitting up and glaring down at him with angry emerald eyes, her wild curls falling around her shoulders and over her breasts, 'Stop beating yourself up about it. Yes I am happy, because I am content with the way things ended. Are you not?'

Magnus sighed, and sat up also before pushing away a single dark curl from her face. 'More-so than I ever have before.' he said simply, his blue eyes soft, 'But that does not mean I will ever fully forgive myself for it.'

Anja glared at him a moment longer before flopping back onto the bed with a huff, 'Fine.' she said sulkily, turning once more on her side, facing away from him. The move was one that made Magnus grin as expertly, he moulded himself against her back.

'I can however, spend a lot of time making up for it.' he growled hotly in her ear, as one of his hands slipped under Anja's waist and pulled her closer.

'Really? How?' came the faint reply.

'I would do anything you wanted,' Magnus whispered silkily in her ear as his hand splayed over her stomach.

Anja seemed to consider him for a few moments before replying, 'Really?' she asked, 'Anything?'

Magnus smirked into her shoulder as he answered 'Your wish is my command.'

'Ok then.' Anja said, turning once more in his arms to face him, and looking at his chest as she traced light patterns on it with her fingertips as he had done earlier to her, 'I think I want to go back to school, there are some good colleges here in Ystad I could go to.'

The request caught him off guard and his arms tightened around her instinctively as if she might run from his grasp right then and there. 'Ok.' he said slowly, 'May I ask why?'

Anja blushed and didn't look up into his eyes as she answered, 'Well, I never got to finish school and it's something I feel like I have to do,' she murmured, a light frown on her forehead, 'I want to do things Magnus, get a job. I want to be someone.'

'Hey,' Magnus said, sternly, tilting her chin up with a finger so she met his gaze. 'You ARE someone to me, and if this is what you really want then I'm behind you all the way. Never forget that.'

A radiant smile flashed across her face, as Anja processed his words, 'Oh Magnus,' she cried happily as she enveloped him in a hug, wrapping herself around him as he rolled on top of her. She kissed him again and again, until they were both out of breath, their foreheads pressed together as they gasped for air.

Smiling, Anja reached up and stroked the side of his face, as Magnus leaned down and kissed her lovingly once more. When they broke apart and he nuzzled into her neck, she barely caught the whispered words as he moved, his soft 'I love you.'

* * *

**A/N:** Well, first of all I'd like to say that it's a really BIG thankyou to all of you that have supported me with this fic! You guys are wonderful and I don't know where I'd be without all my lovely readers! :)

Who knows maybe we'll see Magnus and Anja again sometime ;)

This started out as something random, and slowly formed into a fully fledged story, and I'm glad it was to some extent enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review and/or PM me anytime! Feedback means a lot to me guys and although this story is finished, I am likely to come back and tinker occasionally so helpful comments or anything even now it's done, are greatly appreciated!

CeffylGwyn...over and out :) xx


End file.
